Harry Vs Voldemort
by NickNova
Summary: Odd stuff i'm posting. Harry Vs Voldemort duel to the death or is it?


-1

The Boy-Who-Lived, has recognize his path as he battles for his future against the Dark Lord Voldemort.

In the forbidden forest, Harry walk slowly to destiny. His ebony robes trailing behind him like a midnight plague. He carried his sword, drawn and dripping with blood at his side and his wand drawn and ready. He had become numb to all sound and pain, his emotions he tossed aside when he began his training several years ago. The minister for all his foolishness and stupidity, had lived up to his promise of turning him into a TRUE weapon.

Now he was the hunter and the predator, and the once great Dark Lord was running scared in the dark, bleeding and scrambling to catch his breath. The thought was enough to make Harry exhale in pure joy. Nothing else in the world could compare to changing the order. His Death Eaters were destroyed, his mansion burned to ground, He would always be remembered in the history books but Harry Potter was coming and Death was calling his name.

"VOLDEMORT," Harry chuckled as he felt Riddle struggle to push his hurting body even further. Minutes later Harry appeared in a open field, in the middle of the field stood Voldemort, He hunched over and blood poured from his open mouth. His left arm was completely gone and the stump was burned to stopped the bleeding, his wand arm clutch tightly to his stomach trying to stop a blood escaping from the gaping hole where his intestines use to be. Along with various cuts and obscene bruising he was missing an eye and his snake like face was partially burnt.

"Hello Voldemort," Harry started walking pacing back and forth. "It has been sometime since the last time we've face each other and now it will end. Your life will once again become history." His face darkened and his ethereal emerald eyes glowed brightly. "Your time has long since past."

"Potter you fool you have underestimated my followers," he croaked spitting blood between breaths. Harry looked at him strangely and suddenly clutch his fist tightly and it surged with magic so bright Voldemort close his eyes in pain. When he reopened them he was introduce to almost thirty figures dress in ebony robes and a single white lightening bolt over there left breast. "Lord Voldemort, let me introduce you to the followers of Saturn," Harry laugh as Voldemort stumbled back in shock after opening what remained of his eyes.

"The Dark God Saturn?" He gasp in shock. "Your power and determination got his attention? Of course his followers are a sign that he places you above everything and has even gave you the job right?"

He ask his voice no longer filled with madness only regret. "No need to answer Potter?" he laugh hollowly. "My Death happened years ago before I even knew of magic and your just here to end my suffering," He crumpled upon himself his once great power leaving him rapidly as he bleed to death. "I have a request for you Potter one that I ask you fulfill for me, no for the me that truly was not poisoned," Harry nodded calmly and Tom Marvalo Riddle continued. "Bella, I know you have her all I request is that you don't hold her actions against her she was looking for something to believe in and something to love," hey cough harshly his breath now coming in gasps as it failed internally. "Heal her physically and mentally and give her something good to believe in and maybe even give her something to truly love for the first time ever in her life," One last cough which seem to steal the life from his once crimson eyes. "Shape this world Potter, into a place where children like you and I aren't born into darkness," and then like that he was gone, his body slowly dissolving into a fine dust that was dispersed into wind with a rush elation.

Tom Marvalo Riddle, The most feared Dark Lord was finally free of his burden. Life.

It was amazing, Harry thought finally he came with the express thought of utterly destroying the man who had made his life a living hell. He was going to enjoy it, the utter smell of fear was going to make him rejoice and cheer out loud. But no Voldemort had gone and dead with a look of peace of his face and Harry couldn't believe it but at the end Voldemort was just a scared child that had grew up hated and without any guidance or love.

The thought scared and at the same time made him appreciate Hermione and Ron and by relation the love of their families. He was truly lucky in that regard.

To Harry, Lord Voldemort would forever represent what would have no doubt been his future with out the love of his friends and family. In the end that was true power Marvalo didn't know. The love of others.

Suddenly there was a soft voice behind him. "My Lord Harry your family and friends are coming," When Harry didn't respond another voice spoke this time the voice was low and dark and bone chilling.

"My Lord this is not the time for us to reveal ourselves," Finally Harry nodded and with they disappeared except for the woman who spoke earlier.

"My Lord Harry I wish to stay and experience this with you," he smiled and look at her with a slight tilt. "Of course just stay behind me,"

"HARRRRRRY," The voice stretch a long and Harry knew who it was.

Apparently the Order of the Phoenix had found the sight of the final battle. He hesitated slightly thinking his choices over, did he truly want to be bothered by them right this moment? He was tired and his magic was dangerously low, but these were his friends and family right? They deserved his attention no matter the cost. With that thought he raise his wand high and set off an explosion of bright silver sparks into the air. Well that's what he thought it would do but he failed to calculate all the magic he had stored for the final battle. Instead the explosion approach nuclear level and Harry Potter knew no more.

That is until two weeks ago when he finally awoke.

'The Attic'

He was roused awake by someone or something playing with his hair, he opened his eyes slowly and was treated to a young girl with dark skin and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Father!" Eye to eye he whispered. "Maya?" he ask reaching around for his glasses. She quickly handed them to him and was greeted with a tight hug.

"Where's your mother and your sisters?" he ask after planting a kiss on her cheek and standing swiftly. "There with Auntie Hermione visiting Auntie Padma in Mungo's," Harry grinned at her and nodded in a assured manner. "Good come on I want some Ice Cream," He bent and pulled the four year old girl into his arms and swiftly faded from view.

Hermione her thoughts about life and the future

Hermione couldn't believe how her life became the complicated mess it was, and she was barely 21 years old. Now the mother of two beautiful angels she was even more lost. Now with the death of Voldemort and rabid hunting of his Death Eaters, she was now considered famous.

Parvati sighed as she noticed the brown headed witch sink into herself again.

"Hermione," said quietly and without waiting for acknowledgement she continued. "It's strange you know,"

Hermione look at her sideways and nodded.

Suddenly a voice from behind them spoke.

"Life always has twists and turns, one moment your completely in love and the next your bowing and scraping and 15 years has past," Bella said in a whisper. They both slowed down to stand next too the older woman. "I can't imagine what it was like too…," Parvati started.

"Too bow and scrape in front of mad men and follow there orders?" she smiled at her. "But neither can I," her laugh was hollowed filled with regret and sadness. "I knew something had change in the war when little Maya was born, Harry had become even more fierce in hunting for the Dark Lord, he was killing off Death Eaters in a fashion that made Severus flinch whenever we came to the seen," she smiled slightly and continued


End file.
